CTU medical clinic
|firstseen = "Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am" |lastseen = "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am"}} The CTU medical clinic, often just referred to as Medical, was the primary health care facility for CTU. CTU Los Angeles Day 2 After Jack Bauer assaulted Tony Almeida, the CTU medic Zoltan inspected his twisted ankle. She told him he needed an X-ray, so Tony went to CTU medical where the doctors assessed he may have had a torn ligament. He was given crutches. Day 3 Jack Bauer was sent to medical at around 2:10am to check on minor scratches and wounds after the attempted recovery of the Cordilla virus in Mexico. His blood pressure was also tested because Ryan Chappelle wanted to check if he was fit to be serving as Director of Field Operations despite his heroin addiction. Half an hour later Nina Myers, who was being interrogated, forced a needle into a severe artery in her neck. She was rushed to medical, where she killed all the guards and medical staff while unexpectedly trying to escape. Jack, Tony and Chappelle came soon after, and Chappelle called for a lockdown. Meanwhile Jack ran off to find Nina, who was already being pursued by his daughter Kim. Day 4 Maya Driscoll was admitted to CTU medical by her mother after she began antagonising her neighbor's son. After she arrived Erin went to see her, and spoke about how she had stopped taking her medication. Later, Erin visited her again and explained that she could not be there as there was an ongoing national security crisis. Maya was then given Haldol to calm her down, but slipped unconscious as she was allergic to it. Erin came back and complained to the doctor that she had been given the wrong medication, and the medical staff worked to revive her. After being tortured by Eric Richards using a stun gun, Sarah Gavin was taken to CTU medical to be treated. At around 4:20pm Erin Driscoll came to see her, apologised for falsely suspecting her and persuaded her to return to work. At around 5:20pm, Maya became restless and started smashing things in the clinic. Dr Sanford called her mother to the clinic, and Erin attempted to reason with Maya. In response, Maya hugged the doctor and requested that Erin be removed. Later, Erin was called back again and managed to calm her down, telling her she would be able to leave soon. However, just before 6pm Maya committed suicide in the bathroom by slitting her wrists with a shard of broken mirror. Erin found her there, and broke down in tears. As Maya's body was taken away, Erin bid her farewell. Paul Raines was later taken there after being shot by Dave Conlon. Audrey and James Heller waited outside as he was taken into surgery, where Marc Besson removed one of the bullets and called in a surgeon from Cedars to help extract the second. Dr Besson informed Audrey of his progress, and she became distraught, so Heller comforted her. He then bid her farewell as the President had called him away. Surgeons continued to work on Paul for the next hour, as Audrey waited outside. Chloe O'Brian brought her some DoD non-disclosures to sign, and vocalised the awkwardness of the situation between Audrey, Paul and Jack. Audrey told her she did not want to speak about it, and Chloe apologized for her bluntness. At 9:40pm, a nurse informed Audrey that Paul would be out of surgery within the hour. Tony Almeida then entered and told Audrey that CTU were going through with the trade of Behrooz Araz for Jack Bauer. At 10:15pm, Dr Besson informed Audrey that Paul was out of surgery but was paralyzed from the waist down, and he did not know whether he would ever regain the use of his legs. Audrey went in to see him, and Paul told her that he fully intended to get better and walk again. After Jack Bauer interrogated Joe Prado and broke his fingers, Prado was taken to medical to be seen to. Audrey Raines noticed Prado being treated and asked Jack about why he had interrogated him. tries to save Paul Raines]] Later, Audrey arranged for Paul's transport to Amherst General, and informed him that she would accompany him while he was treated in Massachusetts. Jack entered and interrupted them, but was called back out by Bill Buchanan who brought him up to speed on Lee Jong. Around half an hour later, Audrey managed to get an exemption from the FAA to move Paul, but after she informed him he suffered a cardiac tamponade. Marc Besson came in and moved him to surgery. Not long after the surgery began, Jack ran in with Lee Jong, a suspect from the Chinese consulate who had a bullet wound in his back. The doctor told Jack that he could not operate on Jong as he was working with Paul. Jack forced the doctor at gunpoint to leave Paul and to save Jong, a vital suspect. Jack performed rudimentary attempts to save Paul's life but he died soon after. Besson managed to save Jong's life, and when he was out of surgery Jack interrogated him with the help of Melissa Raab. During the interrogation Jong was given a presidential pardon in exchange for Marwan's location: the factory on 6th and Alameda. At around 6:30am, Audrey was organising to fly Paul's body back to Washington, D.C. in the medical clinic when Jack Bauer entered. He asked to speak to her about everything that had happened before she left, but she told him she didn't think it would be a good idea. She told Jack that he belonged at CTU, and she couldn't be a part of that, so kissed him farewell. Day 5 Tony Almeida was taken to medical soon after the car bomb that killed his wife, where Doctor Marc Besson had to perform an emergency surgery to save him. As he was recovering, the clinic also made a routine check on Derek Huxley after he came out safe from the hostage crisis at the Ontario Airport. Later, an assassin named Hank — sent by Walt Cummings — murdered Dr. Paulson and tried to ambush Jack Bauer. Jack observed the assassin acting suspiciously, and defended himself. Jack killed Hank with a pair of surgical scissors in the clinic. Hank had not harmed Tony, who regained consciousness later. Dr. Besson informed Bill Buchanan that it would be unwise to tell Tony about Michelle's death as it could cause unnecessary strain. However, Tony managed to get to a computer and found a file informing him of his wife's death. Tony, enraged at the murder of his wife, resolved to kill Christopher Henderson because of his involvement in Michelle's death: he took the opportunity when Henderson was taken down to the clinic to avoid the nerve gas that had been released in CTU. He knocked out interrogator Rick Burke and equipped himself with a syringe of Hyoscine-pentothal, a potentially lethal interrogation chemical. However, Henderson jumped up and pushed the syringe into Tony. Henderson escaped. Vladimir Bierko was taken to CTU medical after he was knocked unconscious at the Wilshire Gas Company. He regained consciousness at around 1:30am, and he was medically assessed before being transferred out of the building for interrogation. Audrey Raines was later taken into medical after Henderson slit some of her vital arteries in an attempt to get Jack to give up the recording of President Charles Logan. She was treated and recovered successfully. Jack visited her shortly after she arrived, telling her that they had successfully got the recording. He stayed with her until 4am. Day 6 After his death, Graem Bauer was taken a separate wing of medical where the morgue was. Phillip Bauer deleted a contact, Bryce Moore, from his phone and appeared saddened at the death of his son, ironic as he was the one that caused it. Jack was later taken to medical at 7:00pm to deal with wounds he sustained in the field. He noticed a team heading out on a mission, and insisted that he join. Milo Pressman was also taken to medical later in the day after he received a bullet wound whilst protecting Marilyn Bauer. He was visited by Morris O'Brian, who also was taken to medical after being tortured by terrorist leader Abu Fayed. In the final hour of Day 6 Chloe O'Brian was taken to medical after collapsing and feeling ill. She was visited by Morris O'Brian who expressed concern about her, and she informed him that she was pregnant. Background information and notes * During Day 1 and 2, people at CTU who required medical attention often had to go full-fledged hospitals, although the hospital differed each time: Jamey Farrell was taken to County General; Teri and Kim Bauer were taken to Grace Memorial Hospital; and Megan Matheson was taken to St. Virgil's Hospital. * Characters who died in the CTU clinic include Maya Driscoll and Paul Raines. Nina Myers, Christopher Henderson, Vladimir Bierko and Milo Pressman all died a short while after leaving the clinic. Appearances See also * CTU Los Angeles building * CTU forensics room Category:Locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Day 5 locations Category:Day 6 locations Medical clinic